


Digital Arts inspired by "Background Story"

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Digital Arts inspired by the fanfiction "Background Story" and the TV show Bull.





	Digital Arts inspired by "Background Story"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ainamclane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Background Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418588) by [ainamclane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane). 



Digital Arts inspired by the fanfiction "Background Story" and the TV show Bull.

 

 

Below is the original artwork that I created before the fanfiction was written by ainamclane.  My inspiration was the awesome friendship between Bull and Benny in the TV show Bull.  

 

 


End file.
